


Oh to kiss these lips forever

by phasamtasie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Basically Laurel and Dinah being sappy, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Set in 2040, like really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasamtasie/pseuds/phasamtasie
Summary: After their first successful mission in 2040 Dinah and Laurel realize just how much they learned from this one day. One thing leads to another and the day doesn't end how Laurel had imagined her reunion with Dinah to go.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Mia Smoak & Dinah Drake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Oh to kiss these lips forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation I had with some people on twitter. It is really short and had no one beta it, but putting it out anyway.   
> Okay so, for the purpose of this the Green Arrow and the Canaries episode is all one day. This takes place after they cheer in the bar, at the end of the episode.

Mia had just left to go home a couple minutes ago, after their celebration of their first successful mission. The two other girls had updated Laurel on the last couple years in the City and there lifes, Mia having more to tell than Dinah. Knowing how peaceful and happy their life's had been almost made Laurel jealous, peaceful and happy was something her life had never been. They had taken advantage of Dinah owning the bar, having a couple drinks along the way. Just enough to feel relaxed and in a good mood, not that they needed a mood booster, without feeling tipsy. But it was still early and there was so much to talk about, so neither Laurel nor Dinah really wanted to call it a night just yet.  
They had taken their drinks up to the apartment, watching some movie on TV neither of them paid attention to since they were both lost in their own thoughts. As if on cue they both turned to each other at the same time, which caused them to laugh. Sensing Laurel wouldn't start talking Dinah looked down at the glass in her hand for a second, before turning her eyes back to Laurel with a smile on her face.  
"Earlier today I said it was freeing to not have an identity and to have no one know you and don't get me wrong it is. But until today I didn't realize how lonely it also is. Not having anyone know who you really are, your past and the things you've been through. I thought I would be fine here and could just start new without any pain and any burden of the past. But I now realize it's not that easy, I can't just forget everything that happened and everything we've lost. You being here with me today, it wasn't a painful reminder of the past, it was a comfort to know you understand in a way no one else here in 2040 does. So thank you Laurel. Thank you for looking for me, for coming here and for reminding me that I am someone and that people care."  
At the last words tears were shining in her eyes. Thinking of all the friends, she considered family, she had left behind in 2020 or the ones they'd lost in the last years. Laurel grabbing her hands brought Dinah back to the present, she hadn't even noticed the blond putting both their glasses on the table.  
"Dinah, I would always come looking for you, always. Without you, there is, there is not really anything waiting for me in 2020. You are the one person on the team who has been there and tried to understand me. You've given me a chance to be more, than I ever thought I could be, looking past my past."  
Laurel scooted a little closer to Dinah, bringing up her hand to wipe away the tears rolling over the others cheeks.  
"Even though I now have my family back, they don't know me like you do. Because whenever everyone else looks at me, they still see a part their Laurel in me, but when you look at me I can tell you're seeing me. So Dinah, I would come looking for you wherever, well more whenever in this case."  
Her hand wandered to Dinah's neck and slowly Laurel leaned in. It felt like time had stopped and the air got thinner the closer she got, but Laurel couldn't stop. She wasn't thinking about what she was doing, her feelings were acting, not meeting any resistance from the other woman. Her second hand wiping away the last tears on Dinah's cheeks, she barely noticed the soft touch on her waist from Dinah's hands. Laurel could feel the warmth radiating off Dinah, feel her heartbeat just as fast as her own, the warm breath coming out between Dinah's slightly parted lips dancing off her own. Giving up the last of her control she closed her eyes just as closed the gap between them.  
The kiss was soft, gentle and cautious, neither of them wanting to cross any invisible lines. Laurel reluctantly pulled away just enough so she could look at Dinah, when she felt a single tear on her hand that was still resting on Dinah's cheek.  
A "thank you" that Laurel would have missed if she would have been any further away from the other woman was whispered. Laurel cupped Dinah's face with both hands and pulled her in for a second kiss, more confident but still gentle this time. Their lips still connected, they moved their bodies closer together, wanting to be as close as possible. Getting lost in the others soft lips they stayed like this, the TV and drinks long forgotten. Occasionally breaking apart just enough to look at the others smile and into glistening eyes, filled with nothing but happiness.   
This was not how Laurel had imagined her reunion with Dinah to end, it was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first kiss I wrote and the last person I personally kissed, apparently said I was shit at it so please bear with me haha


End file.
